


Never Too Late

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Without Love [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Without Love." Pezberry friendship. Rachel finally comes to the right decision and goes to Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to be this long. Oh well. For those of you upset with the ending to "Without Love," I'll hope you'll be appeased by "Never Too Late."

Rachel was bored. Everything about her life was boring. She was a music teacher at Lima Middle School because her husband didn't want to leave Lima, Ohio where he was the big fish in a small pond.

Rachel's dreams never mattered to him. He didn't like New York, so it was decided that they'd stay in their small hometown. Rachel gave in like she always had throughout so much of their relationship.

She knew pretty quickly that she had made a mistake when she married Finn. He was her high school sweetheart, but that didn't make him her one true love. He was secure though, and Rachel had been deeply afraid.

She had gone to Noah and tried kissing him, knowing it would make her feel better, but he didn't allow it to happen. She was hurt by his rejection, but when her head cleared, she realized how unfair she had been to him.

He never made his feelings for her a secret, even while she dated Finn, but she so callously disregarded them in a moment of selfish need.

If she was completely honest with herself, she had always felt something for Noah too, but he scared her. He was so experienced and had his pick of the female population. She was afraid of being unable to hold his attention so she never gave into her desires. She thought she'd be happier with Finn, but she was wrong.

When Noah moved away – and to New York of all places – her heart cracked. If she had taken a chance on emotions wilder and more passionate, she could be in New York, too. She had been a coward though, and now she was paying for her mistakes.

She never told anyone about her secret desires. When she and Finn had sex (had sex, not made love), she bit her lip. Most nights she had to think about Noah to get off, and she didn't want to accidentally scream his name out. That would definitely be hard to explain to her very jealous husband.

She must not be as great of an actress as she thought she was. One day, Santana was in town visiting her family and other gleeks who had stayed local, and she came over to see Rachel. They weren't best friends, but after they made their truce after singing "So Emotional," they actually got along pretty well. Santana was still bitchy to Rachel, but it was no longer done out of maliciousness.

They were drinking soda when Santana said in her very blunt way, "When are you going to stop lying to yourself and admit that you made a mistake when you married Frankenteen, and it's Puck you should have been with this whole time?"

Rachel spat out her sip of soda.

Santana raised her eyebrows as she crossed her arms.

Rachel lifted her eyes up timidly and she finally admitted it out loud. "I _know_ I made a mistake. I'm living with that mistake every day of my life. There's nothing I can do, though. It's too late. I haven't spoken to Noah since the night before he left for New York when he tried talking me into coming with him. It's too late."

Santana's expression softened. "It's never too late. I happen to know he's still completely in love with you, but he won't make the first move. That has to be you. He's been burnt by you too many times to ever take that risk again."

"What if he still rejects me?"

"He won't," Santana stated confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Puck. He's the male version of me. If Britt ever gave me any indication she wanted to try us again, I wouldn't even hesitate. You're his Brittany." And as an afterthought because she couldn't be too sentimental, "Just not as cool as her of course."

"Of course," Rachel agreed, no longer offended by comments like that.

When Santana left to go back home to New York, Rachel had a lot to think about. When it really came down to it, she knew she wanted Noah, and she was tired of letting her fear of heartbreak rule over her.

Finn didn't take her desire to dissolve their marriage that well, and she didn't even tell him the reason. In fact, he spat out in a moment of anger, "Well, guess what? I've been having sex with Quinn for over a year."

Instead of it hurting her like Finn was probably hoping it would, it made her breathe easier. "Thank you, Finn. At least now I don't have to feel guilty."

She let him stay in the small house and went over to her childhood home. Her dads were expecting her as she had confided in them her plans. They weren't happy about her planning on going to New York as she was their baby girl, and they had gotten used to her being so close, but her happiness meant the world to them As a result, they weren't going to try to stand in her way.

That night, she called Santana. "It's done," she said as soon as the phone was picked up. "The divorce isn't finalized, but the proceedings have begun. It's hopefully going to be settled out of court, so it should be a quick divorce. I'm not really fighting for anything. I don't want the house since I don't plan to stay in Lima. The only thing that might cause issues is our combined finances, but I hope he'll agree to split it down the middle. If he doesn't, I'll threaten to go public about his affair with Quinn. He won't want his spotless reputation to be ruined."

Santana didn't scream like some girls would. "Puck's on vacation in California."

"I have to wait!" she moaned. "What if I lose my nerve before he gets back to New York?"

"That's why you are going to California. It's summer break, so it's not like you have a job to worry about right now. I have his hotel information in case of emergency. You are going to get the man you should have been with this whole time. Do I make myself clear?"

"What if he's with another girl?"

Santana ignored the question. " _Do_ I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Good."

It was two days before Rachel was able to get to Los Angeles. She was hungry, but she didn't waste time stopping for food. She hailed a cab and gave the man who kept looking at her breasts the address of the hotel." She crossed her arms and tried to hide her chest. Whenever they stopped at a light, the cabdriver looked at her through the mirror, and she just knew where his eyes were focused. It was very discomfiting.

She threw the cash at him and raced out of the cab. She didn't stop at the front desk. Santana gave her the room number. She knew it was a long shot, but she hoped he was in his room. She arrived at 402 and knocked and there was no answer. She knocked again. Once again, there was nothing. He was on vacation. Of course he wouldn't be in his room during the day.

She bit her lip. She could try to lie and tell the person at the front desk that she lost her room key, but she didn't was to invade Noah's privacy. No matter how sure Santana seemed to be about the positive reception she would receive, Rachel still had her doubts.

She went back downstairs and made her way over to the plush chairs. Noah might be gone all day, but Rachel really had nowhere else to go. If this went south, Rachel wouldn't be sharing Noah's hotel room, so she could get a room, just in case. Then again, she wouldn't want to get a room in the same hotel as Noah.

She called information and got the number for a nearby hotel. She used her emergency credit card and quickly made reservations. She got comfortable on the chair and set in for a long wait.

It had been almost two hours and when the front entrance door dinged open, Rachel slowly looked over, not really expecting anything new. She sat up straight though when the familiar man walked through the door. She was heartened to see there was no girl with him. She stood up and self-consciously smoothed her dress. She wished she had some makeup to dab on, but she had never been a girl to wear a lot of it.

She watched as Noah stopped and checked his phone. She drank in the sight of him. He still had the same impressive muscles which made Rachel's mouth water. His hair was no longer in a Mohawk, but kept neatly trimmed. His eyes that used to look into her soul still seemed to hold the same intensity. All in all, he looked absolutely beautiful.

Before he started walking again, she stepped into Noah's path, so he'd for sure see her. Just like Rachel expected, Noah stopped short a couple of feet away from her. "Rach," he breathed.

"Hi." She waved nervously.

"What are you doing here?'

Rachel opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She looked down at the ground and said, "I had a whole speech planned, but it has slipped from my mind."

Noah moved closer and lifted her head up. "I think I know why you're here, and I _hope_ I'm right. I just need to hear it from you."

Rachel nodded. Considering how many times Noah put his heart on the line for her, he deserved this. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I should have never married Finn. It's you I should have been with for the last six years. I'm 24, and I feel like I've wasted so much time. I feel like I'm too late, but another source told me it's never too late."

"I have just one question. Is it completely over with Finn?"

Rachel nodded. "The divorce isn't final yet, but the proceedings have begun. I hope for a quick divorce settled outside of court, and if he values his reputation, he'll give me that."

"Reputation?"

"When I told him I wanted a divorce, he yelled that he had been sleeping with Quinn. As long as he gives me a quick divorce that will stay between Finn, Quinn, and me. And you now, I guess."

"You told him you wanted the divorce _before_ you knew?"

Rachel nodded. She opened her mouth, but before words could come out, Noah claimed her lips in a heated kiss. She pressed herself against him and whimpered when his hands settled just below her back.

His tongue swiped against her lips, and she opened them eagerly. Her arms left their perch on his shoulders and moved down to wrap around his torso. Her hands slid into his back pockets as she pushed their bodies impossibly closer. She swallowed his groan as he thrust against her pelvis.

They broke the kiss when air became a necessity. His lips moved to lay soft kisses along her neck, and she whimpered in pleasure.

"Noah," she said breathily.

His soft kisses turned to a hard suck at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and she knew it would leave a mark. He was marking what he deemed his territory, and she loved it.

They were forced away from each other by a very pointed cough that came from right besides them. Rachel blushed at the hotel manager's wry smirk. "I understood young lovers like to show they miss each other, but please keep it PG-13 in the hotel lobby."

Noah smirked unrepentantly. "Sorry, but with a hot girlfriend like Rachel, I can't help myself."

Rachel buried her face into his arm as the manager walked away with a laugh. When she was sure he was gone, she lifted her eyes. "Girlfriend?"

"If you want."

Rachel nodded. "I want that so much. I thought it was too much to hope for, though."

Noah's smirk softened into a true smile, and she felt so special that she brought that out in him. "Definitely not too much."

When they got to Noah's hotel room, she laid on the bed and allowed Noah to straddle her. His powerful thigh muscles squeezed her, and she never wanted him to move. "So, when did you finally realize Finn wasn't your Prince Charming?"

"Probably the night before graduation when I tried to kiss you. I was scared though and not ready to take the risk. I was afraid if I gave into you, I'd get my heart broken. I didn't think I was good enough to keep your interest. I think I might still have trouble in that area," she quietly admitted.

Noah brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm going to do everything in my power to wipe that fear out of your head."

Their next kiss was slow and deep. The passion still bubbled underneath, but both wanted to take their time exploring this new territory.

Hands brushed sides and mutually got rid of clothes. The hands were soft as they explored naked skin. Kisses were reverent and when Noah entered her for the first time, Rachel didn't have to bite her lip to keep from shouting out her pleasure. She no longer had to force herself to keep quiet out of the fear of calling out the wrong name.

"Noah!" she yelled as her nails scraped down his back. She arched her back, aching for him to go deeper.

"Rachel," he groaned against her neck, speeding up his thrusts.

"Noah," she grabbed his face and led his lips to hers. The kiss was frenzied as his hands kneaded her breasts in time to his thrusts.

Rachel climaxed first, but it was followed soon enough by Noah's.

Rachel's legs slid from around Noah's waist. They felt like jelly. It was an unusual feeling.

Noah allowed his weight to collapse next to her. He stroked the hair that was matted down with sweat off of her forehead.

Rachel leaned up and kissed his hand. She shuffled closer and curled against his side. She smiled when his arm held her tightly to his body.

"I'm never letting you go now," he vowed.

"Good." They were silent for a moment, both basking in the afterglow. "So, I know you're here on vacation. Do you mind someone joining you?"

Noah held her tighter. "That's a stupid question," he growled into her ear as he pressed his lower body closer.

She felt his awakening arousal and flushed. "Already?" she squeaked.

Noah's answer was to kiss her and let his hand wander below the blanket to finger her in an area that was quickly getting wetter.

She gave into the sensations. Their orgasms were slow to build up the second time. Every time she was close to the edge, Noah slowed until it receded. That happened over and over again until Rachel was in tears. Finally, Noah had mercy and allowed her to come, and he soon followed.

Noah kissed her as she screamed and swallowed it hungrily.

"No more," she pleaded when Noah tore his lips away to nibble on her ear.

"Don't worry," he whispered against her ear. "Sleep."

Rachel curled against him, lifting her head so she could rest it on his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. Before she succumbed to her dreams, she heard Noah murmur, "I need to thank Santana." As she drifted to sleep completely, she knew she was smiling.


End file.
